Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Outro
Here is an outro for Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Elora - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *The Professer - OJ (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *Stella - Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) *Crush and Gulp - Zak and Zebedee (TUGS) *Ripto - Zorran (TUGS) *Queen Finny - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Inventor Droid - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Master Chef - Swedish Chef (Muppets) *Yeti - Legendary Black Beast (Monty Python) *Pogo - Laurel (Laurel and Hardy) *Whiskers - Hardy (Laurel and Hardy) *Twitchy - Moe (The New Three Stooges) *Kanga - Larry (The New Three Stooges) *Bounsa - Curly-Joe (The New Three Stooges) *Foreman Bud - Fiddler Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Foreman Bob - Fifer Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Foreman Max - Pratical Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Brother Arnie - King Arthur (Monty Python) *Brother Harry - Sir Bedevere (Monty Python) *Brother Curtis - Sir Robin (Monty Python) *Brother Clive - Pansy (Monty Python) *Brother Ned - Sir Lancelot (Monty Python) *Brother Kipp - Sir Galahad (Monty Python) *Unnamed Brother (killed by yeti) - Brother Maynard (Monty Python) *King Fromit - King Harold (Shrek) *Prince Tortiss - King William (The Swan Princess) *Advisor Gromit - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Advisor Moppet - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Bipeds - The Three Little Pigs (from Disney) *Quadrupeds - Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Amper the Electroll - Top Cat (Top Cat) *Brainy the Electroll - Benny the Ball (Top Cat) *Kosmo the Electroll - Choo-Choo (Top Cat) *Spike the Electroll - Brain (Top Cat) *Watt the Electroll - Fancy Fancy (Top Cat) *Zapp the Electroll - Spook (Top Cat) *King Flippy - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Ripple - Dai Station (Ivor the Engine) *Hoppo - Edwin Jones (Ivor the Engine) *King Flippy's children - Paul, Charlie, Carrie, Michael, Jane, and Pete (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Mary Poppins, and Pete's Dragon) *Racing seahorse - Buck (Home on the Range) *Mantaray - Donkey (Shrek) *Fish Spectators - Various Kittens *Queen Finny - Queen Leah (Shrek) *Gronk - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Lumpy - Jamal's Dad (Jamal The Funny Frog) *Ooga - Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Glug - PC MacIntosh (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Bones - Michigan J Frog (Looney Tunes) *Bonebuilding Younglings - Various Pokemon *Mankie - Wiggins (Pocahontas) *Widgie - Thomas (Pocahontas) *Oggy - Ben (Pocahontas) *Kludgie - Lon (Pocahontas) *Iggy - Zazu (The Lion King) *6 unnamed Icebuilders (1 of them died during intro) - Kocoum (Pocahontas) *Chief Tuk - Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Tik - Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) *Tok - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *George - Butch (Tom and Jerry) *Beaky - John Henry (John Henry and American Legends) *Fisher - Johnny Applessed (Melody Time, Four Fabulous Characters, and American Legends) *Squawk - Paul Bunyan (Paul Bunyan and American Legends) *Gobble - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer, Four Fabulous Characters, Good Morning, Mickey!, and American Legends) *Colonel Blub - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Sergeant Tub - Sergeant Pepper (Star Fox 64) *Corporal Glug - Genie (Aladdin) *Little Bo Peep - Little Bo Peep (Toy Story) *Private Romeo - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Juliet - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Handel - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Greta - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Krista - Anna (Frozen) *Sheila - Elsa (Frozen) *Spinner - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Lila - Moana (Moana) *Satyrs - Various Bagpipe Players *Alchemist - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Loonie - Huey (Ducktales) *Chedda - Dewey (Ducktales) *Bippo - Louie (Ducktales) *Fauns - Various Disney Characters *Bruno - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Shorty - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Grundy - Young Flower (Bambi) *Other Hippos - Various Animals (Bambi) *Mayor - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Hydrar - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Snoozle - Yen Sid (Fantasia and Fantasia 2000) *Other Water Wizards - Other Wizards (Disney) *Basil the Explorer - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Alaric - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Murgen - Adult Thumper (Bambi) *Bartle - Adult Flower (Bambi) *Agent Zero - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Farmer Greenbeene - Skipper (Van Beuren Cartoons) *Farmer Applebee - Farmer Pickles (Bob the Builder) *Farmer John - Old MacDonald (Noveltones) *Farmer Barleycorn - Joe Laski (Joshua Jones) *Manager Droid - Prince Charming (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Logistics Droid - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Maintenance Droid - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Ox - Shark (The Little Mermaid) *and more Transcript *(the red ruby gets put on the Guidebook and turns everything back to normal. As Ten Cents slides down, he reaches the bottom) *Sally Seaplane: I don't think we'll really thank you ever enough, Ten Cents. (kisses Ten Cents, who gasps) I suppose it's time for you to go now? *Ten Cents: Yeah. They'll be missing me and Sunshine at dragon worlds. So he and I will need a vacation to be taken. We need it more than ever now. *Sally Seaplane: Well, before doing so, I think Warrior has something that he should give to you. *Warrior: Hmph! I must certainly do not. *Sally Seaplane: Puffa? *Puffa: With pleasure. (karate chops Warrior) *Sally Seaplane: Ten Cents, Warrior's so sorry he payed so much throughout the journey. So we'll let you keep the gems as a reward for helping us. *Ten Cents: Wow. Thanks. Sunshine, can you grab them? *Sunshine: Sure thing. *OJ: Let me just type out the new co-ordinates, and, there! Ten Cents and Sunshine, you will now go to Dragon Shores! *Ten Cents: Hey, guys, how about coming with to Dragon Shores? I bet you could use a holiday there. *Sally Seaplane: I hope we can, you guys. Zorran may be gone, but has caused a lot of damage, then can come back to get revenge. We'll be cleaning up for weeks, so remember, you can always come back if you want to visit, that is. *Ten Cents: Well, come on, Sunshine. You and I have a lot of vacation to catch up on. (he and Sunshine hop on Rood Ashton Hall's footplate, and as Ten Cents blows the whistle and opens the regulator, Rood Ashton Hall sets off for Birmingham Snow Hill) Category:Julian Bernardino